a shoulder to cry on
by Her-one-green-eye
Summary: when bella swan loses all her popularity alice cullen gives her a shoulder to cry on. bella,with alice and her siblings help,gets back on her feet only for alices sexy brother to arrive and change everything! its my first fanfic so please review etc!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: when bella loses her popularity alice culllen gives her a shoulder to cry on as they become best friends alices brother arrives in Forks...jealousy flies with scary results!! ok the summary is awful but dont give me too hard a time ok??**

**yo yo yo!! this is my first fanfiction so constructive critism is greatly appreciated!!! so ya here it goes.....:P**

_"Crap! Crap! Crap!! i am soo going to be late" I ran down the stairs,searching desperately for my shoes. I was making my way towards the kitchen when I heard a call from my bedroom. "They're here Bells!!" I turned on my heels and ran quickly back up the stairs. Jessica was sitting on my bed, holding my black pumps im her hand. Jessica had been my best friend since I moved to this small town from Phoniex two years ago. We were like sisters. We did everything together,shopping,homework..everything. We had all the same classes and if i wasnt with my boyfriend mike, then i was with jessica. we were widely renowned as the hottest girls in the school. I had been popular in phoniex and my move to forks had not changed my status. I was immediatly in the popular cliche in forks high school without even trying._

_Jessica s voice brought me back to the present "Shouldn't you hurry up? It's already 6:30 and your supposed to be at Mikes by 7" Jess was right. Mike would be seriously pissed if i was late. He was possesive,jealous and a little bit controlling' but also very sweet,kind and protective and i loved him. Mike was the head of the football team in the school and we were the "the" couple in school, the best looking, most popular, we ruled the school. Everyone wanted to be us._

_"So..." Jess said"what are you doing tonight??" I looked her and tried to decipher the hidden emotion that underlined the question, but Jess turned away before i got the chance. "Well we're just watching a movie, you know the usual, why?" Jess turned back to me "No reason, just wondering" I must have imagined that she meant something else...its been happening alot recently. "Well actually ,I was wondering if you were going all the way tonight?" she looked at me,slightly embarassed but defiant as i stared at her,stunned. "Em.." i stammered, stilla little incoherent from the randomness of her question "Em ..Nno..No" i looked at her as she glared back at me, trying to see if i was lying or not. She obviously decided i wasnt as a look of relief passed over her face...what the hell was that about??!! "No I told him I wasnt ready for that yet" Jessica looked at me impatiently " And he said it was ok and that he'd wait" i was beginning to wonder what Jess was getting at "You know what a guy says and a guy means are two different things!! You' ve been going out with him for a year and a half and i've been...." she stopped abruptly as if she had said too much._

_" You ve been what Jess??" I questioned,honestly curious to what she was on about. She continued as if she hadnt heard me "Anyway Bella, dont you just think you should just do it with him or dump him and leave him for someone who will give him what he wants?!" I glared at her, shocked and insulted by her outburst "What the hell are you on about you retard!!??? Are you on something??" I raised an eyebrow. Jess was decent enough to look ashamed and guilty about her outburst. "You know what , it doesnt matter forget , have fun" mumbled Jessica ,red from embarassment "Ya right whatever..anyway i really need to go now" I fluffed my hair, added a little more lipgloss and made sure my outfit looked good enough..Mike always insisted on my looking perfect at all times..to maintain the image._

_it really was a cute outfut. I had a marine blue blouse on that was low cut and clung to all the right places and a black pencil mini skirt that barely reached mid way down my thighs, and of course the black pumps i had been looking for so desperately earlier. "How do i look??" i asked jessy glancing at her " Great!!" She smiled at me but it didnt quite reach her eyes. "Jess, is there something you want to tell me?" Jess had a secret,I could tell, i could read her like book and by the looks of it she s had this secret a while "No! You really have to go Bells!! Go ill let myself out!! i have my key!" She exclaimed i looked at the clock..6:45 "SHIT!!!! Your right! talk to you later hunny!! love you!! "I shouted as i ran down the stairs and out the door. I jumped into my truck and took off, pushing my old chevi as fast as it could go. I didnt want Mike to be mad at me._

_I thought about Jessica the entire way tro Mikes house and decided to make her spill the beans tomorrow. I pulled up in front of Mikes house and ran up the steps of the porch to get out of the constant rain which was as much a part of Forks as my arm was a part of me. i rang the doorbell and waited. Mike opened the door and smiled at me "hey beautiful" "hey handsome" i replied and walked into the house._


	2. Chapter 2

**yo yo yo!!!! i dont know why im actually updating seeing as i dont even know if anyone has read my story!! meh....**

_I slammed the door and ran upstairs. I was so glad that Charlie wasn't home. I dont think I couldput up with his twenty questions right now. I flung myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was so furious with Mike right now!! As I turned on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I thought over what had happened after i walked in the door.._

_****************************************************3 hours ago************************************************************************_

_Mike answered the door,"Hey beautiful" he smiled "Hey handsome" i replied. I walked into the house,through to the kitchen. "I got us a movie,you wanna go watch it of what?" Mike asked,gazing at my chest rather than my face. I cleared my throat,trying to regain his attention..his gaze made me uncomfortable "Ya ok" I smiled at him,he led through the kitchen into the hall and over to his sitting room. While he flicked on the movie, and turned off the lights. I sat on the couch,waiting for Mike to sit next to me before I got comfy._

_As he sat next to me, I curled up next to him, putting my head on his put a blanket over and an arm around my shoulders. While the opening credits began to play, hhe bent his head down and started to kiss me, softly,almost hesitantly. I sat up and put my arms around his neck. He gripped my waist,while he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he began to kiss me passionately,our tongues swirling as his hands explored my body. I knew where this was going. It happened often,but I could still hear Jessica's words ringing in my head. I let him continue,and I began to rub my hands over the front of his t-shirt. I could feel his pecks and 6-pack under it._

_Slowly, so that I almost didnt notice it, Mike began to unbutton my shirt. No! I didnt want to do this!! I opened my eyes,as his hands moved to my 2nd button. I broke away "Mike..please, I dont want to do this!" he started to get angry "your going to have to sometime Bella,why not now??" He didnt understand. He took advantage of my hesitation and roughly pulled my head back to him and started kissing me again, roughly angrily. I missed the softness of our previous kisses..I sahould have known better than to infuriate Mike. With one hand securing my lips to his, he continued to unbutton my shirt. It was completely open and Mike began to roughly sqieeze and feel my breasts. I was terrified was he going to rape me??!!! His hands moved to undo my bra and i took advantage of the fact his hands werent securing me to his lips._

_I pushed myself away from him and stood up angrily. My blouse was open and my bra was half off, revealing my breasts. Mike looked at me and gave a moan of pure lust. "WHAT!" He yelled he was still looking at my boobs. I felt so violated and it was only for that that i had the courage to stand up to Mike. It was a dangerous thing to do he hit me the last time i did..of course he apologised later he said he had lost his temper and i believed him. it seemed so stupid now. "MIKE!! HEY MIKE BUDDIE EYES UP HERE!!"Ishouted at finally looked at me,his eyes darkening with anger that i dared shout at him. "What now Bella?!"He asked threateningly,indicating that i was going to pay for shouting at him. _

_And I was suddenly terrified and had to get away from him..immediatly. "I'm going home" I said and with that stormed from the room,tying my bra and buttoning my shirt as I went. "Wait...what!!??" I heard mike shout from behind me "BELLA!! what the hell!" Mike ran out after me and grabbed my arm "Your not going anywhere!" He said his eyes flashing with anger as he shook me like a rag doll. I steadied myself and looked at him haughtily " THE HELL IM NOT!!" And I punched him square in the face with all the force my body could muster. I loosened my arm from his grip and ran out the door into my truck and drove home..holding back tears the whole way_

_******************************************************NOW***************************************************************************_

_Now that I thought back it, I over reacted. Mike was just acting the way any normal boy would and just because Im not ready for sex doesnt mean I cant let him touch and taste me write?? I mean hes been waiting a long time. I sighed and sat up on the bed again. It was 11 o clock, I left an hour ago. I should really go back and apologise and let him continue where we left off. I gulped nervously at the thought of it. Charlie still wasnt home, he was working a night shift at the station. He loved being police chief of this tiny town. I walked down stairs and grabbed my keys. I went out to my truck and started the 15 minute drive to his house. I was a little afraid,he was going to be very angry with me for treating him like that but i felt so guilty for just leaving and ruining our night! Its not the wat i wanted our relantionship to be. I wanted to it to be open and honest and happy. We have to just work on the happy part._

_Our relantionship was very open and honest,mush like my friendship wath Jessica. We told each other everything. If there was two people on this earth who i knew would never hurt me, that i could trust,and that would always be there for me,it was these two. I reached Mikes. The sitting room light was on. My guilt was almost crushing me! I felt so bad about punching him i hoped his nose was ok. I would make it up to him,somehow. I let myself in,not wanting to wake Mikes family if they were home yet, and walked into the sitting room. There was no one there. I tip-toed into the hall, I heard Mikes voice moaning and groaning upstairs. I felt horrible! I didnt mean to make him cry. I walked upstaris,eager to go comfort him and make it up to him. I walked into his room and stopped dead at the sight before me._

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys!! review please!!! constructive criticism is needed!! lol loveage!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey!! im bored so here goes chapter 3...........:P **

Mike and Jessica..together..in his bed. Mike was on top of Jessica,humping her like there was no tomorrow,feeling her breasts. they were both panting wildly. Jessica was rocking her hips againist his,her eyes rolling back into her headin pure pleasure. She was gasping for breath and was touching herself. I stood there,like a statue. I wanted so badly to turn and run from the room but my shock and horror had paralysed me to such an extent that i couldnt even blink! Neither person had seen me and they were completely oblivious to the fact that anyone had walked in not to mind that anyone was in the neighbourhood. Mike was grunting loudly "Oh god, Im cumming Im cumming!!" " No!"Jessica demanded, her voice hoarse as she neared her climax "Hold it Im not ready!" Mike was getting more and more erratic,pounding Jessica faster and faster trying to hold back his orgasm. "Oh god! Im cumming!" Jessica yelled. They both came together,and Mike collapsed onto Jessicas chest while Jessica closed her eyes.

They still hadnt seen me. I couldnt move still,I didnt want to see anymore. I closed my eyes as I felt horror and betrayal fill my every particle. I heard a gasp and a yell and the sound broke the spell I was under. I opened my eyes to see both Jessica and Mike looking at me ,horror struck. Tears were flowing fast and steady down my cheeks. I felt so naive,stupid, and incredibly humilated. "Bells..." Mike started but i didnt want to hear it. I turned and fled from the room. I heard Mike and Jessica jump out of bed and stumble around ,looking for their clothes. Mike ran after me,only in his boxers. He followed me out to my truck "WAIT BELLA! I can explain!" he shouted but I started the truck and pulled out of the drive. I didnt want to hear ant explanations. I didnt want to know. The two people i trusted most in the world had betrayed me in the worst possible way. My tears flowed quickly from my eyes,blurring my vision. I was in so much pain, I couldnt see properly not to mind drive properly. I pulled over, turned off the truck, lay my head on the steering wheel and let the pain wash over me as I bawled my eyes out.

When u eventually made it home, it was nearly two am, I was exhausted and all I wanted was to go to bed and sleep. I pulled up into the driveway and dragged myself out of the truck. I walked slowly into the house and up to my room. I was drenched from the rain, I stripped off and got into my pj's. I thanked God that charlie wasn't home. I just needed to be alone and the last thing i wanted was to have to explain why i was out so late and why i was drenched to the skin. I curled up into a ball and cried until I eventually dozed off to sleep I hoped I d never wake up from.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke to the shrill sound of the alarm on my phone. I opened my eyes with a groan, having momentarily forgotten the events of the night before,but the blissful ignorance didnt last and the memories came flooding back too fast, before I even had a chance of enjoying my ignorance. My eyes welled up in tears and I pulled the duvet over my head. Why! Why did I have to find out! It was Sunday but school was going to be a nightmare tomorrow. I thought to myself, but the thought of school just put 100's more questions in my head. I didnt want to deal with that now. I put the daunting thought of school away,to the back of my mind for later.

I looked my phone. 15 missed calls, all from Mike. There was not one from Jessica. It stung. The betrayl of the 2 people I loved most. It was more than a sting,it was like being stabbed continuosly over and over again. I wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek,and flicked through the times of each call. They began at 12, 15 minutes after I left and continued every half an hour until 7am. My phone had been on silent, thus the reason I didnt hear any of the calls. I exited out but now it said on screen that i had 13 voicemails. I almost lost it, but i pulled myself together and exited out. Every attempt he made to make things right, to smooth things over, cut me like a knife. All I wanted was to see the time and instead i was greeted with 28 stabs of pain. I couldnt even bear to listen to the voicemails. I didnt want to hear Mike explain what had happened. I didnt want to know why it had happened or how much they had to drink. I didnt want to hear the lame excuses, the lies that just made the pain sharper and pushed it deeper and deeper. I looked at the time on my phone, it was 12:04pm. Charlie must be at Billy's or Sue's because he'd never let me sleep that late into the day.

I lay there in bed for a very long time,though it seemed short when I eventually clambered out of bed,it 5:30pm. I starving and thats the only reason I got up. If I hadn't been, I would have stayed there all night too. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I threw a poptart into the toaster I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy. My mascara was now in lines down my cheeks, and my hair was just one big knot. But i didnt care my popularity was probably over now anyway. I shook my head. I had enough to deal with without thinking about that too.

I ate my poptart and ran upstairs for a shower. I stood in the hot water until it ran out. As I got out of the shower, I felt a tiny bit better. I dried off and picked up my mobile. 3 missed calls from mike, 3 voicemails, 3 stabs of pain. I took a deep breath trying to fight off the pain that threatened to overpower me. I had to listen to these voicemails. I picked up my phone and dialled the number for voicemails. "Hello" a cool professional pre recorded voice greeted me. "You have 16 new messages, press 1 to hear them, press 2 for addiotional information" I quickly pressed 1. My heart was pounding loudly in ly ears. This was it, what had Mike to say??

**AUTHORS NOTE: lol that was my first lemon ever so it was prob awful!! again please review! They make me dance!!! lol loveage!!! **

**jelliebean**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey!! surprisingly enough people actually like my story! random?? i think so!! lol here goes chapter 4.....oh ya i forgot the disclaimer: i very sadly own nothing twilight..and it kills me!:P**

I was trembling as I heard the first message "Hey bella,baby...Im sorry about what just happened. Me and Jess were drinking, it got out of control, it didnt mean anything I swear. Call me baby!!" I started to cry listening to that message. It was all a lie, I knew that much, because Jessica hasn't drank since that bad experience last summer when she passed out and had to get her stomach pumped. The next 3 messages were all pleading with to call him but by the 4th message, his tone started to get angrier "Bella CALL ME!!" The messages got shorter and angrier.

Eventually by the 11th call, he was screaming down the phone, drunk out of his mind "Bella you better call me you cheeky bitch! Dont you dare leave me hanging around waiting for you to call me like some whipped bastard!! Its not my fault anyway! Im a guy! I m head of the football team! Im expected to be getting some action!! I've got a rep. to protect and since you werent giving me any, I had to go to someone else, and Jessica was there so...Listen we can work this out. I ll just keep on screwing Jess til your ready and then ill dump her and well go for the home run babe!! Call me!!" The next few were like that too,each of them an extra sharp stab of pain to my broken heart and its wounded beat. Finally, I got to the last one. At this stage I was on the floor sobbing in pain, even breathing hurt.

I heard Mike speak in a cool, detached and cold voice "Bella I m done chasing after you. This is my last over at my house by 8pm tonight os we can talk. Think about what your losing by leaving me, in your lonely moment of girl empowerment. Your status as most popular and wanted girl in school will be gone, you ll be like those Cullen freaks. You wont even have friends because everyone will side with me and Jess or face being unpopular too. You ll lose everything and gain nothing. This isnt just me talking, this is fact. I'll see you at 8.

I paced around my room, trying to decide...my popularity or my dignity. The problem with choosing dignity is that it couldn't be your friend. You can't go shopping with or chill out with it. The problem with choosing popularity is,other than losing my dignity, I'd lose my self respect. I d never be able to look at Jessica full in the face with out seeing her betrayl. But then again popularity meant security. I would not be subject to the bullying and humiliation tha i had seen so many other s subjected to. If I was to choose to leave Mike, I would be worse than the most unpopular girl in school,because she could be easily ignored. No I would become the school punching bag. There would be no cliche that would accept me not after this.

These thoughts whirled around my head as I went through the pro's and con's of my choices. I glanced at the clock..7:05pm. I had roughly 1 hour until my doom or my humiliation..however private it might be. Would I be able to look at myself in the mirror? And I knew I had my answer. I sighed,it was a deep heartbroken sigh of pain, as I put on my pajamas and curled up into bed, thinking of the consequences of my decision. I cant believe I m doing this I thought to myself. I drifted, utterly exhausted to sleep, where my dreams were filled with flashes of faces and eerie laughing,,,

I woke up on Monday morningin defeat. I hadn't gone over to Mikes the previous night. I coludn't make myself do it. and now, I had to suffer the consequences,I had no friends no boyfriend and a fallen status(which is definately worse than not having any!). The next week was going to be the hardest of my life. I knew I would be a target. This happened to Lauren Mallory last year and we taunted and tortured her til she eventually moved schools. I couldnt do that. I had nowhere to go,not back to Phoneix and anyway my pride wouldn't let me just hide away from Mike, Jessica and all my previous friends. That would be letting them win.

I got out of bed and pulled out my best outfit. Deep blue top that went perfectly with my skin, blacky skinny jeans to show off my legs, and a black three quarter lenght sleeved shrug, with my favourite black dolly shoes. Just because I was popular, I thought grimly to myself, didn't mean I had to dress like I was ugly too! Up to 36 hours ago, I was the most wanted girl in school, just because my status changed didnt mean my looks did too!!

I knew my fighting spirt woould quail under me as soon as I reached school,but my fear was worse than I expected when I entered when I entered the parking lot of Forks high school. I was so fucked. I parked my truck and jumped out, acting like there was nothing different about this morning. I squared my shoulders and kept my head high as I walked into the building. I could see Mike, Jessica and all our...I mean their friends. Mike's mouth was hanging open as he oogled at me. Jessica noticed and immediatly threw herself at him. Jess looked over at me with an evil smile and whispered in Tanyas ear. She looked over at me and giggled. I glared at her until her smirk faltered and died. She quickly turned away, blushing fiercely. I grinned grimly. Today was going to be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey!! right well for reason unknown even to myself, i ve changed the plot of this fanfiction so if theres stuff that just doesnt make sense, youll have to build a bridge and get over it!!*just joking* lol anywho heres chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: sadly i own nothing twilight and it kills me inside:(:(**

As I sat down away from my usual table for english ,the class just before lunch,I heard confused whispers rustle around me "What's Bella Bitch sitting there for??" "Oh I sense a good scoop!!"All around me these whispers,all morning in every class,I couldn't take anymore. My brave face was beginning to morning I had been putting up with the whispering and the snickering and Jessica and her friends pushing me around, I jumped and sauntered towards the bathroom, so no one thought I was running away. But as soon as I left the room, I ran to the bathroom, and into a cubicle ,shutting the door behind me. I slumped down on the toliet seat, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes. I was so screwed. I couldn't keep this up all day, I could see alot of horrors that awaited me today,especially lunch. I knew I'd be humilated at least once in that long long hour ahead of me.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my cubicle door.I jumped" Who is it??"I called quietly,hoping desperately it wasnt Jessica and her cronies coming to beat me up a little "It's Alice , Alice Cullen " a quiet voice that sounded like wind chimes replied. I catiously opened the door and there was standing Alice Cullen. She was tiny like a pixie,slender and absolutely stunning with short black hair, spiked out the back. Alice and her family had come to Forks 6 months after I did. They were widely known as freaks, no one talked to them. They were the adopted children of Dr. Carilisle Cullen and his wife Esme, and their status was so low,we populars didnt even bother teasing them or acknowleging them for that matter. There were the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper, and the Cullens, Alice and Emmett. They kept to themselves and they were all going out with each other,Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. There was a rumour that they had a brother,Edwin or something that couldnt come with them, but who knows??

Alice was standing there, with a sympathetic look gracing her tiny face "Bella, Are you ok?" I was more than a little surprised. I had never talked to Alice or any of the Cullens before and was a little suspicious of the sudden and extremely random burst of kindness. "Ya I'm ok,just having a bit of a rough day" I replied looking away from her face,pushing back the tears. "I heard what happened,I'm so sorry. If it helps Mike couldnt take his eyes off you all morning, Jessica wasnt pleased" She smiled sincerely. I couldnt understand why these Cullens were labelled as freaks to begin with. They were all gorgous and rich, which should have launched them straight to popularity. I guess this is what they wanted.

Alice grabbed my hand "Come on, your sitting with me for lunch" She said brightly,pulling me along with surprising strength. "Anyway Jasper's waiting outside". She jabbered away at top speed " I know we'll be friends Bella I have a good feeling about this" I listening to her, a little stunned, what just happened? Jasper was standing outside the bathroom waiting for Alice. He was tall and blonde and looked like a movie star. He showed no surprise when Alice came out with me in tow. He gave me a polite smile and we walked towards the cafeteria. I could sense all the eyes watching me as I walked in with the two Cullens. I ignored them and chatted with Alice about shopping and sat down at the Cullens table and I started to feel a little nervous, what would the other two Cullens say? "Alice, I dont think I should sit here, Emmett and Rosalie might not like it"

"Nonsense!" smiled Alice,"They already know" Alice waved to someone behind me and I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie Cullen walking towards us. Emmett was HUGE!! There was no other way to describe him. He was tall and with muscles of steel. Rosalie next to him looked like a greek goddess, blonde and beautiful, in any other surroundings she would have made every other girl glare at her and every guy drool after her, but not here, not where status was everything. As they came to our table I saw my fears of being unwelcome were unneccessary. Emmett came up to me and clapped me on the shoulder"S'up Bella!! Hows it going??" " Great thanks" I smiled shyily, a little surprised at his familar greeting. "Hi Bella" I looked up to see Rosalie smiling down at me "Hi Rosalie" As we ate and chatted, I looked around at the people who I had barely known five minutes. They made me feel so comfortable like I wasnt imposing and that i had always been sitting with them. I was sure we would be good friends. This was going to be my life from now on, and I didnt mind,not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since the event that changed my life. All things considered, I hadnt suffered too much. I still had the usual whispers and snickers from the populars,and the whispers of "bitch","whore" and "slut" every time I walked past Jessica and her pals,but I think the only reason that Jessica and her posse didnt try and beat me up was because Emmett was so unbelieveably huge, and if you didnt know him, he looked terrifying but really he was like a big teddy. I learned more about the Cullens and Alice , Rosalie and I had become best friends. I loved them like sisters and I knew for sure this time they would always be there for me. I think the only reason Jessica ever hung out with me was my status and now she was in my place as "queen" and had gotten me off the radar,she was perfectly happy.

Emmett and Jasper were also my friends,but in a guy way. Alice was always talking about her brother Edward (not edwin!! who knew rumours could be true??) Apparently he was in a bad car accident before they moved and therefore couldnt move with them to Forks. But now a year and a half later, he was ready to come back to his family. All the Cullens were delighted but Alice and Emmett particularly were hyper with joy. I didnt know what had happened to him but I did know he had made a full and speedy recovery and was arriving home this weekend, before starting school Monday. I had to admit Iwas nervous meeting the youngest Cullen. He was 17,the same age as Alice and myself but Alice was 4 months older. I didnt know what he d look like but if he was like the rest of his family,he was going to be gorgous.

Alice had invited me over on Friday for the homecoming but I told her no,that I didnt want to intrude. "BELLA!!!! Come ON!!" Emmett was whining "Please!!!!" He pulled a puppy dog face and looked at me mournfully "Come over ,we want you to meet Eddie!!" " Dont let Edward hear you call hm that" muttered were in Emmetts jeep and they were dropping me home. "No Em its mot happening I m not going I ll just be in the way!" I laughed at his expression, he was so funny when he was frustrated "Alice!!" he whined "Make her come to the party!!" I sniggered, he was such a baby "Bella..."Alice turned to me pulling a devastatingly sorrowful face while Jasper and Rosalie burst out laughing, "Bella... please come it wont be the same without you,your practically family now" I sighed " Alright I'll come ,I'll ask Charlie" Alice knew she'd get me in the end.

"Ya! Go Bella!! And Charlie will say yes!" Alice exclaimed "WOOOO!!!" Emmett was cheering ,I could hear Rose and Jasper laughing at my expression I knew i looked pissed,mainly cos I was always such a push over. "Its alright Bella, It wont be that bad" Jasper said leaning forward so his chin was leaning on the shoulder of my seat "Alice is an expert party planner anyway " Rose chuckled under her breath I turned around to glare at her "What if he doesnt like me!!" I argued,Alice turned to me her expression stern "Isabella Swan you are going to this party,you are going to have fun and you are going to look cute in the outfit I give you OK!! Oh and Edward will love you" Alice was always right about these things. I asked her how she knew these things and she said it was just feelings she had about things for example, she had a feeling we'd be friends,now we are, she had a feeling that I'd do well in my trig test and I passed with flying colours. The point is Alice is never wrong, "Bells I'll pick you up at 7 tonight ok?" Alice smiled brightly at me "Ya ok" I sighed, I jumped out of Emmetts jeep and ran inside,waving quickly to everyone.

**YO!!! so ya thats the chap:P i dunno if its long in comparision to other stories but that was a long one for me!! anywho give me some love and review..it makes me do my happy dance....literally as in i was doing it the other day cos i got some reviews and the neighbours started laughing at me:):) anyway yes...LOVEAGE!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey!! i wasnt going to write this chapter til next week but cos i love you (and im really bored) i ve decided im going to do it now:P:P shoutout to lovely hamster 94 who leaves quite possibly the best reviews ever...i hope this chapter is what you wanted;) well anywho here goes chapter 6.......**

I ran inside to make Charlie's dinner. As I grabbed the pasta, I noticed my mobile on the counter. I had left it there this morning in my hurry to get to school in time,as I was running seriously late. I looked at it: 1 missed call from an unknowm number, 1 voicemail left at 12:20 today. Who the hell could that be? I was in school so it wasnt Charlie or Renee. I rang the number for my voicemail, while putting on the pasta absentmindedly. A cool and professional voice greeted me, bringing with it a flood of unwanted memories, that I quickly surpressed before they could bring me the wave of pain that always followed when I dwelled too long on **that** event."You have 1 new voicemail" the voice was saying " to listen to your voice messages,press 1" I quickly pressed 1, eager to get this over with before I got depressed from my recent memories that I associated with the cool pre-recorded voice of the female speaking on the phone.I thought I had surpressed them, obviously not...

"Hello Bella Bitch" Jessica sneered down the phone,grabbing my attention and stopping my heart. I could hear her friends giggling down the phone. "I hope your having a nice time hanging out with the Cullen freaks" She burst out laughing,quickly joined by the high pitched twittering of her minions "While I could waste my day reminding you that your a loser ,slut and a whore..just in case you ve forgotten, I ve got better things to be doing and bitch I rang just to let you know this one little thing"I started to cry and tremble as I listened to her words,each stabbing me like knives. She continued as tears ran down my face "You might have the Cullen losers protecting you for now but believe me you cant hide behind them forever, and the second they drop you and your alone, I'll be waiting. When that time comes and it will because even the Cullens will realise what a LRB you are eventually, girl I am going to fuck up your face so bad that no one will recognise you not even your own lame ass mother. Oh ya and one last warning, keep your fugly hands off Mike. He's mine now bitch DEAL WITH IT!!" And with that she hung up, laughing cruelly down the phone as she did.

Tears were now flowing thick and heavy down my face,as I trembled in fear. Jessica was right, there would be a time when I would be all alone and then I would suffer oh jesus I would suffer. I still remembered Lauren Mallory before she left the school her face would haunt me til I died. Suddenly it hit me, Mike and Jessicas betrayl, the loss of my popularity, it all hit me.. hard like a 100 bricks at the same time. I knew that Jessica would make good on her threat. I fumbled for my phone quickly dialling Alices number and pressing the call button "Hey Bells!" her wind chime voice answered but I couldnt get the words out all I could manage was to sob down the phone. "Bella??!!" Alice sounded alarmed now "Alice" I sobbed "Im all alone!" The truth hit me again and I sobbed harder, bent double on the floor.

Alice seemed to know exactly what I meant " Me and Rose will be right there" Alice said and she hung up but not before I heard her yell "Rose!!" I sat on the floor alone,unable to stop crying. Suddenly I felt 2 pairs of arms around me,hugging me tightly "Aw Bells.." Alice whispered "What happened honey?" Rose asked gently rubbing my back soothingly. I tried desperately to calm myself, and it was easier now that Rose and Ally were here and I wasnt alone. " Jessica left a message, Im all alone and she s going to get me. She will and there's nothing I can do!" I gulped trying to hold back the hysterics that threatened. Alice grabbed my phone and listened to the message beofre handing it to Rose. Alice looked disgusted "Bella, listen to me, Jessica is wrong. She will not touch you. You are NOT alone" "Plus"added Rose " we ve got Emmett,what do they have?? Weedy looking weirdos!"

Alice coaxed me off the floor and on to a kitchen chair while Rosalie got me a glass of water and passed it to me. I sipped it while rose and ally watched me, I waited for them to speak. "Bella.." started Alice " I thought you were ok now?" She looked at me concerned as I avoided her gaze. "I thought I was too guys. I thought I could push it to the back of my mind and forget about it but I cant. It s been following me everywhere waiting for the oerfect moment,for me to realise the truth. And I have! I cant be the same as I was when I was popular but I dont know how to be any different than "queen" Bella!! I have to change" I looked at Alice and then Rosalie,who abruptly smiled "Well thank god for that Bells cos no offense but you were a bitch!" I broke into somewhat watery laughter as Alice glared at Rose "Nice Rose really nice!" I got up and hugged both girls "Thanks guys I needed that" "No bother honey anytime!" Alice smiled.

"Eh..Bella??" I pulled back confused by the change of tone in Alice's voice "What Ally??" Rose laughed "Your going to have to make more pasta cos you burnt the shit out of that batch!" Alice and Rose broke into convulsions of laughter at my horrified face as I realised that I had indeed ruined the pasta..and the pot. I whipped around and the 3 of us made a pasta bake in record time just as Charlie walked in the door."Bells??" I heard Charlie call " Hey Dad!!" I called back "in the kitchen!" He walked into the kitchen and looked a little surprised at the little gathering we had "Hey Charlie" Rose and Alice chorused "Hey girls how ya doing?"asked Charlie "Fine thanks Charlie" they sang. Every time they did the same thing, it would be funny if it wasnt so annoying. "Hey Dad, Esme and Carilisle have invited me to their s tonight can I go?" I asked half hoping for a no " Thats fine, just be back by you heading?"He asked as I handed him his food "Now!" said Alice confidently as she dragged me out the door with Rose calling our goodbyes to Charlie. Alice never missed out on a chance to play Bella Barbie.

**so yes chapter 6! please please please review!! IT MAKES ME DO MY HAPPY DANCE!! (and i love my happy dance!!) :P:L loveage**

**jelliebean**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey!! this chapter was SO hard to right cos im kinda getting bored also the pure lack of reviews is a little discouraging i have to say cos you kow it just makes me feel like no one liked my chapter:P any who on with the show enough of my complaining!! P.S. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!! ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!!! **

**Disclaimer(which i keep forgetting to do i know:)): i dont own anything twilight,(except for my giant poster that i got in golden disc s for free:P:P) and it sucks so bad:(**

Alice drove home at lightening speed, I'd given up trying to get her to slow down. She broke every speed limit and had never got so much as a ticket. So instead, I looked at the floor and hoped to God she wouldnt kill us all. Rosalie, on the other hand, had complete faith in Alices driving ability, and the speed never bothered her,mainly because she drove just as fast, maybe even faster.

"Bella!! Grow up! I'm not going to crash!!" Alice whined, I looked up to see her grinning at me.

"ALICE!!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BLOODY ROAD!" I all but screamed.

Alice smirked at me before turning forward again,

"Your such a baby Bells" She muttered under her breath.

"I'm not, I just dont want to die quite yet!" I argued

"Bella,your not going to die, what you need is a little faith." sighed Rosalie

"Oh haha your fucking hilarious!" I mumbled, snappish due to my heightening fear of dying a horrible death."I still dont know why I have to come over so early. Edwards not due home for 4 hours, and you cant possibly spend four hours playing Bella Barbie!" I argued.

Rosalie snorted in laughter "Playing who in the what now??"

"Bella Barbie! Its what i call these ridiculous make overs that you insist on giving me,in my head. Your using me as your own 3D life sized doll!" I said, blushing beetroot red with embarassment.

"That's really cute Bella! Lets call it that from now on!" Alice exclaimed, excited that her new hobby now had a name.

"Were here!" Alice suddenly cried. I looked up from the floor of the car to see the huge,eggshell white mansion that was the Cullens home. The Cullens were rich,very rich, there was no denying it. But they were extremely generous and modest about their wealth. They didnt go around flaunting it and rubbing it in your face. We jumped out of the car,and while Rose and Ali almost ran to the house,wanting to get my make over started, I lingeried reluctantly by the hood of the car. It wasnt as if I could dress myself,but usually I just let Alice at it for the sake of peace,quiet and my sanity. Alice ran back,grabbed my hand,and yanked me forward.

"Come on Bells!! Its going to be FUN!"Alice sang

She dragged me in the front door and pullling me upstairs calling"Hi Mom!!" down the stairs while I called

"Hey !" after her

Alice pushed me into her huge room,where Rose was already there and in Alices walk-in wardrobe,going through the 'Bella section'as Alice called it. Apparently she went on a huge shopping spree for me and bought loads of clothes. She kept them until I tried them on and gave them the 'ok' so to speak. I pointed to the chair next to Alice's massive dressig table in the en-suite bathroom. It was covered in cosmetics but I doubt Alice ever used them,she didnt need them. Rose walked in,swiftly followed by Alice,to start the torture that was 'Bella Barbie'.

***3 and a half hours later***

Finally after 3 and a half hours, I was deemed acceptable by Alice and Rosalie. I was dressed in a red satin blouse that showed just a little clevage and black skinny jeans with black high heels. My hair was curled softly and it was down,framing my face. My make up,which took an hour to itself, looked very natural and light. I had to admit it, Alice and Rosalie were good at what they did,even if they were a little too enthusiastic. I was chilling out on Alices bed while she and Rosie got ready. In no time at all, they were ready and they looked amazing. Even with 3 extra hours spent on me they still looked better. Alicehad her hair in her usual spikey do,and she was wearing a black and white strapless dress that just came above the knee,she looked like a little doll. Rose,on the other hand, definately didnt look like a doll. She looked stunning. Her hair was half-up-half-down and she was wearing a cream chifon dress that had a cappichino coloured belt with a jewel butterfly on it. It was also strapless and she looked so beautiful it made me want to cry.

"Edward should be arriving soon!!" squeeled Alice

I smiled at her excitment, she had been talking of nothing else all week. Rose stood up

"I'm going to make sure Emmett has dressed himself properly, you never know with that boy he could be walking around in his boxers for all i know!!" She explained ,in answer to our questioning looks. I laughed.

"Good idea Rose! Call Jasper will you? Just to be sure" Alice asked.

Rose called Jasper,and he appeared,covered in flour and wearing an apron. I began to laugh,but quickly surpressed it at the look on Alices face.

"Jasper Hale!! You go take a shower and get dressed! I will not have you look so..so..."

But what she wouldnt have him look ,we didnt find out, because Alice couldnt get another word out she was so disgusted at Jaspers apparel. Jasper looked like a child who was being scolded by his mother "Yes Ali ,Im sorry" He came over to give her a peck but only recieved a glare. I shot him a sympathetic look,which he grimanced at,as he turned and hurried out of the room.**(A/N:if you didnt read the a/n sbove,make sure you read the one at the bottom! its really important!!)**

"That boy! I swear to God,no sense!" Alice complained

"Lets hope Emmett looks better!" I grinned as Alice rolled her eyes.

We both knew well that if Jasper hadnt gotten ready yet ,Emmett definately hadnt. Of the two,Jasper was the sensible one,which is saying something. This is the boy who,apparently, last year jumped off the roof of the house as a bet and got stuck in a tree. Carilisle had to call the fire brigade to bring him down he was so stuck. We listened carefully and heard a loud smack and a very loud "OW!! ROSIE!!" I giggled as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I dont know what were going to do with those boys, Ali I really dont!" Rose said as she sauntered into the room "He was outside, covered in crap and NO idea what time it was! I asked him how he got so dirty and all I got was its a guy thing babe!! I mean what the hell does that mean!!"

Rosalies rant was interrupted,however by the loud clear ring of the door bell.

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed, running out of the room and down the stairs in record timing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and we left the room together. When we got downstairs, Alice had already attacked Edward hugging him and smothering his face with sisterly kisses. I couldnt see anything but his legs and height and holy shit, he was tall!! I was going to look like a midget next to him.. I could hear him laughing,it was a beautiful,musical sound

"Alright Alice,let someone else say hello!" laughed Carilisle.

Esme walked over and gave him a huge hug as the rest of the family crowded around him,hugging and laughing. It was very touching. I stood watching ,suddenly feeling very alone,with Jessicas words ringing in my head,like a record over and over. I pushed the thought away, this was neither the time nor the place for tears.

Finally I heard Alice "Hey Edward, theres someone I want you to meet!"

Alice dragged Edward over to where I stood.

"This is Bella!" She stated as he stood in front of me.

I must of looked a fool,but I couldnt help it. I felt my jaw drop, Edward was HOT!! He had reddish,bronze hair that was slightly messed up,his eyes were a stunning,piercing green. He had pale skin and even under his shirt I could see he had a great body, he was beautiful.

"Hey Bella, Im Edward. Alice and the guys have told me so much about you" His voice was smooth and unintentionally seductive

"Um hi Edward,Alice,Rose and the guys have told me loads about you too." I was impressed I still remembered how to talk I was still shocked at his appearance.

My body seemed to be moving on it s own accord. My hand stuck out for him to shake but he chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I heard a giggle behind us. Alice. As soon as Edward hugged me,I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. I think he felt it too,because he,like me, let go rather quickly.

"Right dinner!" smiled Esme

"YES FOOD!!" Yelled Emmett, earning himself a smack from Rosalie "Ah Rose Im sorry but im STARVING!!" We all laughed

"Your always starving!" Rose muttered,trying hard not to smile.

We all made our way to the dining room,where Alice bullied Edward into sitting between myself and Alice. It was great fun,all the laughing and joking. Edward and I started talking and we chatted for the entire meal. We got on so well and the conversation never got akward,it was like I had known him all my life. As we chatted,and pretty much ignored everyone else, I glanced away from Edward to see if anyone minded me hogging him. I caught Alice looking at us and then giggling with Rose once or twice or Esme and Carilisle share a knowing smile, a little too knowing if you know what I mean. It was like they knew something we didnt and it freaked me out a little.

All too soon though, it was time to leave. I didnt want to leave so soon but it was almost mid-night and Charlie was going to be really pissed if I was any later. I said my good nights and good bye s to everyone and walked out ahead of Alice. I was standing by the car waiting for Alice to drop me home when I suddenly heard a voice behind me,smooth as honey and soft as velvet. And although I had only heard this voice for the first time today,I would know it anywhere.

"Bella,my cars over here" Edward smiled as I spun around.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a shiny volvo. He opened the door for me and I gracefully hopped in. In no time at all,we were out of the driveway and whizzing towards my house. We talked the whole way to my house, about our likes and dislikes, our hobbies and interests. Edward told me that he played piano and spoke 3 languages.

"I love the piano" Edward explained " Its relaxing and I love being able to sit down and play and compose pieces."

"You sound like a musical genius you do know that right??" I said,feeling a little insignificant in the world.

He smiled at me and we continued to talk,and sooner than I would have liked, we arrived at my driveway.

"Thanks for the lift home Edward, I ll see you later" I said as I started to open the car door,reluctant to leave

"Night Bells" Edward said, and I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

I felt Edwards strong warm arms wind around my waist. I never wanted to move less in my entire life.

"Night" I heard him whisper in my ears,sending jolts of electricity down my spine.

I pulled away, afraid I d do something really embarrassing, and smiled "See you later" and ran out of the car and into the house

I smiled faintly to myself as I saw his headlights flash past the windows as the volvo pulled away.

"How was it Bells??" Charlie called.

"Good, really fun actually. Night Char-dad!" I replied meking my way upstairs.

"Night Bells" Charlie called after me

I quickly got changed and jumped into bed, really tired from the day that had past. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pilllow and dreamt of bright greens eyes and voices that were as smooth as honey and soft as velvet.

**so ya there you have it:P I just wanted to try a new layout, let me know if you like it or not. anywho to the important stuff, I wont be updating for the next 2 weeks because im going on holidays! YEAH!!!! im so excited..kayaking here i come:P:P but even when i do get back im not going to update til i get atleast a few DECENT reviews because its a little depressing when no bothers to review your story you know?? any way yes quick question do you want a chapter in Edwards point of view?? Yes, no maybe?? let me know!! anyway slan go foill for now at least!**

**jellliebean**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!! im so sorry that i havent updated sooner but i think the gods are conspiring againist me!!:PAnywho first of all THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I did my happy dance so much it was INSANE!!!! Second, im suffering from serious writers block...so as a consequence to that the chapters arent going to come as this chapter is in EPOV!!! ya the storys way too depressing at the mo so a bit of light heartedness is needed...:D so ya chapter 8....**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend ever Rosh Linz for giving me the idea for this story and for all the help on this chapter!! I literally couldnt have done it without you!!! loveage:P**

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight and it sucks SOOO bad!!!:(:(**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

I walked into the terminal,having just gotten off my plane,and looked around anxiously for Carlisle. I couldnt believe it. After all this time I was finally going home,to where my family was. When I heard that I was finally able to leave the hospital, I was ecstatic. Going home and being with my family again was what had kept me going the last year and a half. Most of the damage from the car crash was on my legs and the doctors didnt think id ever walk again but that had always been my nature,I loved proving people wrong. And so we tried everything and it eventually paid off. Now all that remained to suggest I was ever in an accident was fading scars ,that would gradually disappear. I spotted Carlisle standing next to a pillar,looking around too. I waved and walked over quickly. He spotted me and made his way towards me,his smile mirroring mine as happiness brimed up inside me. When we reached eachother, he pulled me in for a hug.

"Nice to see you son" Carlisle smiled,clapping my back.

I grinned back at him "You too Dad!! Wheres everyone else??" I didnt want to admit that I had expected everyone to be at the airport to see me

Carlisle smiled knowing,dispite my efforts to hide it,that I was a little bummed out that they werent there. " They're all at home,helping Alice prepare your extremely over elaborate welcome home party."

I snickered,knowing just what Alice was like. Since the age of 4 she had been in the habit of throwing tea parties,birthday parties,whatever kind of parties took her fancy really,and every year, the parties have got more and more ludircrous, each one better than the previous.

We walked to the car,I threw my luggage into the boot of Carlisle Mercedes and jumped into the passengers seat.

"So.," I said "How mad has Alice gone??" I smiled at the thought of my favourite sister, I had missed her bouncy personality in the hospital,even though I usually found it insanely annoying.

"You know Alice" Carlisle chuckled " Shes gone to even more extremes than usual" I laughed, remembering the last party that Alice had organisied.

"Alice and Rosalie have a new friend,best friend actually." Carlisle continued,glancing sideways at me "Bella Swan, her name is. Nice girl. According to Alice,she had a bit of trouble in school, Alice ,Rose and the boys took her under their wing."

"You know Alice" Carlisle chuckled " Shes gone to even more extremes than usual" I laughed, remembering the last party that Alice had organisied.

"Alice and Rosalie have a new friend,best friend actually." Carlisle continued,glancing sideways at me "Bella Swan, her name is. Nice girl. According to Alice,she had a bit of trouble in school, Alice ,Rose and the boys took her under their wing."

I smiled "Oh ya..Alice has told me all about her. She talked about her for 2 hours straight actually..no joke!" I grinned "They all adore her apparently"

The rest of the journey passed in comfortable conversation,with Carlisle filling me in about our new life in Forks. Time passed quickly and sooner than I expected,we were pulling up the driveway and in front of the house. I could see the party decorations from outside. We walked up the porch steps. Carlisle rreached up to press the doorbell but hesitated when he saw my questioning glance.

"I promised Alice that I would ring the doorbell to announce your arrival so you cant sneak in" He grinned apologetically before pressing the button.

I could hear the loud ring of the doorbell echo through the house followed by a loud scream of "EDWARD!!!!" I laughed knowing exactly who had screamed and barely made it in the door before I was attacked by the tiny pixie that was my sister. She jumped at me hugging me and covering my face in kisses. I couldnt help laughing, I was so happy to be home.

"Alright Alice let someone else say hello" Carlisle laughed.

I sent him a thankful glance.Esme practically ran over to give me a huge hug that made me feel so happy I thought I would burst! I looked up to see the rest of the family surrounding me,hugging me and laughing. Suddenly Alice started dragging me away from the group

"Hey Edward, theres someone I want you to meet!" she said pulling me towards the corner of the room,where I saw the most beautiful girl in the world

"This is Bella!" Alice stated as we stoped in front of her.

Bella,how perfect a name for this beautiful had told me that Bella was pretty. She had not told me however that she was utterly gorgeous. I was stunned into silence as I stared at the goddess before me. She wore a deep red satin blouse,which showed just a little cleavage and clung perfectly to her curves. Her black skinny jeans and heels made her legs look long and hair was curled slightly and hung loosely around her shoulders,framing her perfect heart shaped face. The make up she wore looked natural and light,showing off her flawless milky skin. I could just make out the faint circles that framed her eyes. And her face showed a slightly saddened expression,as if she had been through a great ordeal. All these things made her even more beautiful.

She looked up and I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Her jaw dropped when she looked up at me. I saw her look me up and down and hid a smile.

"Hey Bella, Im Edward. Alice and the guys have told me so much about you" I put on my smoothest voice, I really liked this girl and I needed to make a good first impression.

"Um hi Edward,Alice,Rose and the guys have told me loads about you too." She replied,blushing a little.

I saw a faint look of surprise flicker in her eyes...what was that about?? I felt an irrational need to know everything about her. I wanted to know the reason behind every blush,every flicker of emotion. She stuck out her hand to shake mine. I chuckled nervously,pulling her in for a hug. As soon as I pulled Bella into a hug,I felt a sudden jolt of electricity. We both jumped back rather quickly,surprised. Alice giggled. It was on the verge of getting akward when Esme suddenly came, perfect timing.

"Right dinner!" smiled Esme

"YES FOOD!!" Yelled Emmett, earning himself a smack from Rosalie "Ah Rose Im sorry but im STARVING!!"

Everyone laughed, and I heard Bellas laugh, it was like music to my ears.

"Your always starving!" Rose muttered,trying hard not to smile.

We all made our way to the dining room.

"Edward!!! you have to sit next to me!! I havent talked to you in so long!!" Alice whined. I glanced at the table and on seeing that Bella would be next to me,quickly gave in to Alices persuasion.

I sat down next to Bella and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Dinner was excellent, I dont think anyone was a better cook than Esme. The atmosphere was light and happy with laughing and joking all around. I quickly struck up conversation with Bella. We started talking, and chatted through the entire meal. We got on so well. I was completely absorbed in the conversation that I ignored everyone else. Occasionally, Bella would glance around and blush,which drove me crazy with curiousity.

The night passed quickly, none of us even noticed the time until Bella stood up.

"Guys I realy have to go! Its almost mid-night!! Night!!" Bella said,giving each of us a hug.

She walked out,still calling her goodbyes. No she couldnt leave already!! I heard Alice grab her keys and I realised she waas dropping Bella home.

"Listen Alice I'll drop Bella home,you must be tired from all the party planning!" I said ,blushing a little as I realised hoe forward I sounded.

"Ya ok Edward,your Volvos outside there anyway."She replied grinning and handing me the keys to my brand new Volvo,my welcome home present.

I walked swiftly out the door, and saw Bella standing by Alices car. She looked absolutely breath taking in the moonlight. I walked up behind her,resisting the urge to grab her waist,turn her and to kiss her as hard as I could.

"Bella,my cars over here" I smiled as she spun around,gasping in shock.

I grabbed my hand,I couldnt resist doing that much, and pulled her over to my volvo. I opened the passenger door for her,giving her the treatment that she deserved, and I watched as she gracefully hopped in. I quickly got in the driver s side and pulled out the driveway. We chatted the whole way to Bellas house. SHe was so captivating when she spoke. Bella was exactly my type. She was beautiful,smart ,funny and I couldnt find out enough about her! I asked her about everything I could think of, and she asked me questions in return. I was glad that she seemed interested because not only did I want to know everything about her but I wanted her to know everything about me.

She was especially interested in the fact I played piano,and I vowed to compose her a piece.

"So what is it about the piano that you love so much?" She asked, geniunly interested.

"I just love the piano" I explained " Its relaxing and I love being able to sit down and play and compose pieces."

"You sound like a musical genius you do know that right??" She said,making me smile.

We continued to talk,and all too soon. we arrived at her driveway.

"Thanks for the lift home Edward, I ll see you later" She said, starting to open the car door.

"Night Bells" I said, and pulled her into a hug refusing to let her go without at least that much.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, she fit perfectly into my chest. I didnt want her to leave, I wanted her to stay with me.

"Night" I whispered in her ears,causing her to shiver lightly.

But she pulled away, too soon for my liking.

"See you later" she said again and with that ran out of the car and into her house.

I waited til she was inside before pulling away and driving home.

"Did she get in alright?" Esme asked

I nodded, unable to think of anything but Bella and how perfect she felt in my arms. I just wanted to go upstairs and think about Bella some more.

"I m wrecked mom I think Im going to turn in" I said,yawning to add effect.

"Alright sleep well dear!" Esme pulled me in for another hug before allowing me to escape up the stairs.

I lay in bed,thinking about Bella for a long time before I eventually dozed off. That night I had the first of many dreams about Bella.

__________________________________________________________

**hey that chapter turned out WAY longer than I expected! random!! anywho I dont know when the next update will be but it will be sooner than this one was and ill put it up as soon asap!!! so yes REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! please?? i really wanna do my "I got a review" happy dance....its new and alot more fun than the normal one:P:P **

**jelliebean**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

YO YO YO!!!! hey y'all!! yes i know i havent updated in FOREVER!! but i have good reason!! my computer got a virus and completely shut down:(it sucked so bad:( but now its back so its fine!!! :D anywho on with the show!!

Disclaimer:i do not own twilight...its crappy:(

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BPOV

The weekend past in a blur. I spent all my time with the Cullens,only coming home to make dinner for Charlie and sleep. On Saturday, we went to Seattle,shopping and for food. On Sunday we went to Port Angeles for sinner and a movie in the evening,having spent all day with Cullens too. Hanging out with the Cullens was easy,natural and out of all of them, I got on the best with Edward, even though I had known him for the shortest amount of time. We clicked, and I felt like I had known him forever. But all good things must come to an end,and before I savour the weekend, Monday was looming before us,bringing with it the horrors of school. Edward was starting tomorrow and I knew he would draw alot of attention. It was going to be torture watching Jessica and her cronies snap him up in their clutches,and knowing that there was not one thing I could do about it. And even worse,there wasnt anything EDWARD could do about it.

I slept fitfully Sunday night,already anxious over the next days horrors and when my alarm went off Monday morning I felt as though I had stayed up all night jogging instead of sleeping. I moved sluggishly around the house,and all too soon I heard Emmett honking his horn impatiently outside. I ran outside,locking the door behind me, and jumped into the jeep. I found myself next to Jasper and Alice,while Rosalie and Emmett were in the front and Edward was in the back.

"Hey everybody" I yawned,my sleepless night already catching up with me.

"Jeez Bella,you look awful. Did you at all last night??" Alice said frowning at me

"Not really" I smiled sheepishly.

Rose passed back a make up bag to Alice.

"Go on Alice fix it!" Rose huffed,as if my appearance personally offended her.

"Move it Jazz!! Emergency services coming through!" Alice exclaimed,making everyone laugh.

Above everyones laugh though,I heard Edwards musical warm chuckle, and found myself breathless.

Alice did my make up on the way to school,while I focused on trying to look alert. Where alice got these skills,I had no idea,but they definately were handy. As we drove into the carpark, Alice deemed me acceptable to leave the car and be seen in public. Emmett parked the jeep and jumped out to grab Rosalies hand. I smiled at him fondly,thinking about how much he used to scare me but now I knew he was really a sweet heart. The couple sauntered off,barely calling their goodbyes over their shoulders as they starred lovingly into each others eyes. I felt my heart give a squeeze as I starred after them,and remembered what it was like to get lost in the eyes of the person you ,Alice Jasper and Edward walked together.I could see the looks of burnig curiousity Edward was getting and though he seemed totally unaware, I was painfully so. I sighed,knowing this was the tip of the iceberg,knowing that it was only a matter of time before Jessica noticed him. Edward heard me sigh and looked at me questioningly,but knew me well enough already not to ask,that I'd tell him if I wanted to. While Jasper talked Edward through where his classes were, Alice came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"Bells dont worry about Jessica and her skanks,Edward wont fall for the tricks"

The tightness in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach lessened slightly and I smiled at Alice and gave her a hug.

"I hope" I whispered softly back.

Before she could say anymore,the bell for first class rang and saying a quick goodbye, we ran off to our first period classes.

*******************************************************************************

Edward and I had most of our classes together,all except Trigonometry and Spanish. So it was no surprise that Jessica came over to me in 3rd period Trig,looking arrogant and bitchy,flanked by Lauren and Emma. She stood in front of me, her stance aggressive.

"Ok bella"She sneered my name like it was a disgusting swear word " I ve noticed that you ve been hanging around with Edward Cullen today and Im warning you once and once only, stay away from him.

"I let you off easy Bella but Im serious, if you dont back off,your dead. The rest of the Cullens might be freaks but Edwards clearly not,even if he is hanging out with you. He s single and he s mine so fuck off." She finished speech,smug, thinking she had won..think again Bitch

I looked up at her,looking her dead straight in the eyes,my face completely straight.

"What makes you think he wants a two faced,backstabbing slut like you anyway Jessica??" I mirrored her tone,sneering her name.

For a split second,Jessica was stunned,she hadnt expected me to fight back,to act like I still had "power". She expected me to nod meekly and say yes jessica im sorry. Well tough shit bitch,that aint happening.

She regained her composure "If I hear you ve been talking to Edward your in trouble bitch,and I'll be listening!!"

I laughed right in her face "Jess,the only sound you should to listening for is a popping sound!!"

"Oh ya?? Whys that?? Jessica sneered,trying to keep cool and in control while I laughed at her.

"Cos its the sound your heads going to make when it comes out of your ass for the first time!" I laughed.

The people surrounding us laughed as Jessica turned bright red, and swiftly fed to her seat as walked in.

"Quiet down now everyone!!" He called as the class tried to calm themselves.

I hadnt realised everyone had been listening,I was going to pay for that later. I grimanced at the thought and tried to settle down and actually learn something.

A/N so ya chapter 9:P i love bella burn in this chapter:D i was laughing my head off writing it!! as usual PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! it makes me do my happy dance! you have no idea how much reviews can help keep you motivated to keep writing!!! loveage!!!

jelliebean xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. A VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey everybody I have some very unfortunate news. Unfortunately I am unable to continue this story as I've simply taken on too much work this year and I had to choose between my two stories that I stupidly decided to do at the same time. I thought I d am able for it but I'm not. So after a lot of thought and careful consideration I decided to give this story a rest for a while and when I m done my other one (the light that guides me) I will continue with this one.

I'm so sorry but I promise you that I will pick it up again!! Meanwhile try out my other story! You might like it!!

Sorry again lots of major loveage,

Jelliebean


End file.
